SERIE DE ONE-SHOT
by laura.dreamsmachineevents
Summary: Série de One Shot consacrés à Olicity. Le premier concerne le triangle entre Barry/Felicity/Oliver. Je repars des bases de l'épisode 2x09 donc attention SPOILERS pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu :)
1. Chapter 1

**One Shot – Episode 2x09 -**

BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE =) APRES CES DEUX DERNIERS EPISODES, J'AI DÉCIDÉ DE POSTER CE ONE SHOT, QUI SERA SEULEMENT EN DEUX PARTIES POUR APPORTER DE PETITES SCÈNES QUI INCLUENT BARRY, FELICITY ET OLIVER. AUTANT S'AMUSER UN PEU:P J'ESPÈRE QUE CE ONE-SHOT VOUS PLAIRA, CONNAITRE VOS AVIS SERAIT INTÉRESSANT POUR MOI ALORS N'HÉSITEZ PAS À ME DIRE CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ DE CETTE PARTIE:) EN CE QUI CONCERNE LES ONE-SHOT, J'EN FERAIS PLUSIEURS À LA SUITE ET POUR ÉVITER DE CREER BEAUCOUP DE NOUVEUX POSTS, JE LES METTRAIS À LA SUITE, EN SPÉCIFIANT À CHAQUE FOIS S'IL S'AGIT D'UN NOUVEAU ET A PARTIR DE QUEL EPISODE:) TRÈS BONNE LECTURE À TOUS ! LAURA

Point de vue de Felicity :

Si vous regardez votre vie ou du moins le chemin que vous avez déjà parcouru dans votre vie, vous vous rendrez vite compte que tout est toujours une question de choix et qui parle de choix, parle aussi de décisions à prendre. Et parfois vous devez prendre une initiative rapidement et je ne parle de ces initiatives auxquelles vous pouvez réfléchir pendant des heures ou des jours. Non. Je parle de ce genre décisions que vous devez prendre maintenant, tout de suite, dans la minute qui suit. Vous n'avez pas le temps de réfléchir, vous devez agir. Et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait ce jour là, après que nous ayons retrouvé Oliver dans le bunker. Je n'avais jamais imposé de décisions, ni même mon point de vue, pas d'une manière aussi radicale du moins. J'avais toujours laissé Oliver et Diggle choisir,même si je n'avais pas toujours été d'accord. Mais cette fois les choses étaient différentes. En acceptant de travailler avec Oliver, je lui avais fait une promesse, celle de ne pas révéler qui il était et j'étais déterminée à tenir cette promesse. Il n'y avait que deux solutions possibles ce jour là : aller contre la volonté d'Oliver et révéler au reste de la planète qui il était réellement ou trouver une solution pour le sauver. Une fois la première option éliminée, il ne m'en restait plus qu'une. Et prendre cette décision signifiait aussi en prendre une autre. Et tout ceci impliquait Barry.

Je mentirais si je disais que j'avais hésité plus qu'une minute à l'impliquer dans tout cela, même si j'étais parfaitement consciente de tout ce que ça impliquerait par la suite. Oliver allait mourir si nous ne faisions rien et Barry était le seul à pouvoir être à même de l'aider. Le seul. Et allez savoir pourquoi, je lui faisais confiance. Peut-être parce que j'avais l'impression de me voir dans un miroir quand je l'observais agir. C'était moi au masculin. En quelque sorte. Et je me fichais pas mal de savoir ce qu'Oliver pensait de lui. Ce n'était pas priorité. Quant à Diggle, il m'avait laissé prendre la décision sans rechigner, sans même chercher à m'en empêcher et ce sans doute parce qu'il savait autant que moi qu'il n'y avait qu'une décision à prendre et qu'une seule.

Je m'étais attendue à a peu près tout, sauf à la réaction qu'eut Oliver lorsqu'il eut repris conscience. Il était énervé et si vous voulez mon avis, énervé était un euphémisme pour décrire l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Furieux conviendrait mieux. Je l'écoutais me reprocher d'avoir révéler son secret à Barry, il me reprochait d'avoir pris cette décision et je faillis lui dire que je ne le regrettait pas et que referais exactement la même si ça devait arriver encore, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Je m'abstins malgré tout, mieux valait laisser sa colère redescendre avant de tenter d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Quant à moi, je n'arrivais pas à savoir si j'étais énervée contre lui pour ne même pas avoir réussi à murmurer un simple « merci », si, au delà du fait que j'avais sérieusement réussi à le mettre en colère, j'étais rassurée de le voir debout devant moi ou si j'étais blessée qu'il se soit emporté contre moi. Ca ne s'était jamais produit et la manière dont il m'avait regardé tandis qu'il me reprochait tout ce qu'il me reprochait m'avait surprise. Pour autant, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui dépassait le fait que Barry sache qui il était vraiment une fois la nuit tombée.

J'avais laissé Oliver partir sans être capable d'ajouter ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Aucuns de nous trois ne chercha à le retenir. En me tournant face à Diggle, je l'avais vu m'adresser ce genre de regard qui signifiait « Tu aurais du te douter qu'il réagirait comme ça ». J'avais soupiré et m' était détournée de lui pour atteindre le bureau où je passais le plus clair de mon temps. J'avais commencé à taper nerveusement sur le clavier, déterminée à trouver plus d'informations sur cet sorte de sur-homme qui mené Oliver dans cette situation, lorsque Diggle me rejoint, posant une main sur mon épaule.

- Tu devrais on rentrer, on devrait tous le faire. La nuit a été longue, il faut qu'on se repose si on veut arrêter ce type.

J'acquiesçais Je ne dirais pas non à une bonne nuit de sommeil ou tout du moins, ce qu'il restait de la nuit. Maintenant que tout était plus ou moins rentré dans l'ordre avec Oliver, je sentais la fatigue me submerger petit à petit. Foutu adrénaline. Je me tournais pour observer Barry et Diggle et leur sourit en retour.

- Allez-y. Je finis juste une chose et je rentre. Promis.

J'avais trouvé un prétexte pour rester au QG, probablement parce qu'avais besoin de me retrouver seule quelques temps. Pas que je n'aimais pas l'idée de rentrer dans mon appartement. M'allonger dans mon canapé, devant la télé, une tasse de café à la main semblait être une bonne idée mais le QG était en quelque sorte devenu un second chez moi et en réfléchissant, ressentais de moins en moins le besoin de passer du temps dans mon appartement. Une heure plus tard, je décidais qu'il était temps de rentrer. Je n'avais reçu aucunes nouvelles d'Oliver et quelque chose me laissait penser que je n'en aurait pas ce soir. En remontant dans la salle principale du Verdant, je fus surprise de trouver Barry assis au comptoir du bar, sa tête enfouie entre ses bras.

- Barry ? Demandais-je surprise.

Aucune réponse. Je m'approchais et touchais son épaule d'un doigt pour le réveiller. Il sursauta lorsque je le toucha et j'en fis autant. Lorsqu'il prit conscience que j'étais devant lui, il m'adressa un sourire gêné. Je relevai un sourcil interrogateur, retenant un rire moqueur lorsque je remarqua la trace rouge que son poignet avait laissé sur son front.

- Oui, euh, je n'ai pas trouvé d'hôtel disponible alors... je me suis dit qu'un comptoir de bar serait toujours mieux que de dehors sur le trottoir. Est-ce que...le justicier est une sorte d'activité touristique ici, qui justifierait le fait que tous les hotels de cette ville soient remplis à cette période de l'année ?

- Pas que je sache, non répondis-je en souriant franchement cette fois.

Je désignais sa valise d'un signe de tête et lui demandais

Et si tu venais plutôt passer la nuit avec moi ? Enfin quand je dis « passer la nuit avec moi », je veux dire, dormir chez moi. Sur mon canapé ajoutais-je en prenant conscience de comment cette phrase aurait pu être interprétée.

Je le vis positivement hocher la tête, presque soulagé que je lui propose un endroit où dormir. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, nous rentrions tous les deux dans mon appartement. Je n'étais pas exactement le genre de personne qui garde son appartement rangé systématiquement. Et même si j'avais été maniaque, le temps que j'accordais à mon travail m'aurait sans doute empêché de passer mon temps à m'assurer que tout était parfait. Et puis soyons honnête, il y avait bien longtemps que personne d'autre que moi n'avait passé la porte de chez moi. Je laissais entrer Barry, lui indiquant le canapé d'un signe de la main en même temps que je tachais de débarrasser tout ce qui trainait un peu partout dans la pièce.

- Si jamais tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose, tu trouvera tout ce qu'il faut dans les placards de la cuisine. Sens toi libre de te servir, d'accord ?

- D'accord, me répondit-il non sans esquisser un sourire tandis que je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues.

J'imagine que le fait qu'un garçon n'ait pas passé cette porte depuis ce qui ressemblait à une éternité ne m'aidait en rien à me débarrasser de ma maladresse habituelle. Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous tandis que Barry balayait la pièce du regard.

- Tu devrais t'installer, je vais … dis-je en désignant la salle de bain d'un geste de la main avant de m'y diriger et de m'y enfermer sans prendre la peine d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

M'approchant du lavabo, je me passais de l'eau froide sur le visage. Diggle avait raison. La nuit avait été longue et nous avions tous besoin de dormir. Je pensais à Barry, qui parcourait sans doute la pièce adjacente. A dire vrai, je ne comprenais même pas ce qui m'avait passé par la tête quand j'avais proposé à Barry de venir ici. Je ne savais définitivement pas m'y rendre avec les hommes et encore moins quand ils étaient enfermés dans un 30 mètres carrés avec moi à l'intérieur.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisse avoir...une double identité toi aussi. Enfin, en quelque sorte, dit Barry de l'autre côté de la porte. Et Oliver, The Hood ! Millionaire le jour, justicier la nuit ! Ca semble assez logique, non, je veux dire, tous les héros sont millionaires. Presque tous.

J'ouvris la porte pour me retrouver face à Barry, un air inquiet sur le visage

- Je ne dirais rien ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. C'est juste...cool !

Je souris en voyant sa réaction. Elle était presque identique à celle que j'avais eue lorsque j'avais compris. Lorsque, une fois que vous rentrez chez vous, vous prenez conscience de la manière dont votre vie à changé en l'espace d'une seule petite soirée.

- Tu es toujours aussi inquiète pour lui ? Me demanda-t-il soudain sérieux.

- Qui ne serait pas inquiet en voyant son patron en train de mourir ?

Il sourit et croisa mon regard. D'accord, mes maigres tentatives pour échapper au fait de parler d'Oliver en tant qu'Oliver et pas en tant que patron étaient plutôt ridicules.

-Est-ce que...Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous ? Je veux dire, tu as...ce regard là quand on parle d'Oliver Queen alors... je me demandais si...

Ce regard ? Quel regard ? Je secouais la tête, avançant dans la pièce en contournant Barry.

- Il n'y a rien entre Oliver et moi, Barry. Rien d'autre qu'une relation professionnelle. Tu sais... Oliver Queen et son assistante ou The Hood et son assistante si tu préfère.

Il me regarda avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il ne croyait pas un mot de tout ce que j'étais en train de lui raconter. Mais il s'abstint de me contredire. Et puis, en toute honnêteté, lui parler de ce genre de relation qui ne fonctionne qu'en sens unique n'était pas vraiment le genre de discussion que je voulais avoir avec lui. Je coupais court à la conversation, soucieuse qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

- On devrait dormir. On doit être de retour au QG le plus tôt possible demain ou...aujourd'hui dans quelques heures à peine ajoutais-je avec un sourire.

Il hocha la tête et murmura un « Bonne nuit Felicity » avant que je ne lui retourne la pareille. Je me souvenais à peine avoir branché mon réveil et être entré dans mon lit. Je devais probablement être trop épuisée pour avoir pleinement conscience de mes actes. Ce dont je me souviens en revanche, ce fut mon réveil. Il était à peine 7 heures du matin lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je ne bougea pas tout de suite, en tachant de me convaincre que si je décidais de ne pas me lever, la personne de l'autre côté de la porte finirait par partir. Mais non. Les coups contre la porte de mon appartement s'intensifièrent et je rabattais les couvertures au pied du lit pour en sortir. Prenant conscience que Barry serait probablement réveillé autant que je l'étais, je m'enroulais dans ma robe de chambre avant de sortir de la pièce. Barry était assis sur le canapé, les yeux légèrement en bataille lorsque je passais devant le canapé pour atteindre la porte. Je m'attendais probablement à tout sauf à trouver Oliver sur le pas de la porte.

Point de vue d'Oliver :

Parfois la colère vous submerge totalement, sans que vous ne compreniez exactement pourquoi. Elle vous submerge c'est tout. Et à ce moment là, vous avez deux options. La première : vous la refoulez et vous vous contrôlez assez pour ne pas faire quelque chose que vous regretterez plus tard. Et dans la deuxième option, vous faites pile l'inverse : vous réagissez au quart de tour et débitez tout un flot de paroles qui dépassent vos pensées et allez savoir pourquoi, c'est toujours les personnes à qui tenez le plus qui sont victimes de votre colère. Felicity fait partie de ces personnes. Plus j'y réfléchissais, moins je ne comprenais ma réaction. Je n'aurais pas du lui parler comme je l'avais fait. Elle m'avait sauvé la vie, encore et moi ? J'avais probablement réussi à la décevoir. Encore une fois. A croire que je ne faisais que la décevoir au fil du temps. Mais soyons honnêtes quelques minutes. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec Felicity, je serais bien obligé de l'admettre à un moment ou à un autre. Ca avait à avoir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un comme Barry par exemple. Je n'avais aucune confiance en lui, contrairement à Felicity qui croyait beaucoup trop en lui si vous voulez mon avis. Elle lui faisait confiance les yeux fermés et je n'aimais pas ça. Je repensais à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Diggle le jour où ce Barry Allen avait débarqué à Starling City. Je lui avais demandé de faire des recherches et il m'avait regardé avec ce regard que je n'aimais pas. Celui qui voulait dire « Il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu n'aimes pas chez lui et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il est venu faire dans cette ville ». Faux. J'étais inquiet. C'est tout. Du moins c'est ce que j'essayais de me répéter encore et encore pour m'en convaincre. Il n'y avait que ça. Rien d'autre.

Après avoir été de retour chez moi, j'avais passé la nuit à tourner entre quatre murs, en cherchant une solution. Une solution pour m'excuser à dire vrai. Ce n'est qu'autour de 6h30 que j'avais réussi à me convaincre de prendre la voiture pour me rendre chez Felicity pour lui parler. Attendre son retour au QG n'était pas une bonne idée parce que je devais lui parler avant. Avant et en privé. Sans Diggle et sans...Barry autour de nous. J'avais pris l'une des nombreuses voitures qui trônaient dans le garage et j'avais pris la route pour me rendre chez elle. J'avais fait un rapide détour pour prendre des cafés, en prenant soin de respecter à la lettre ce que Felicity aimait. Un mocha sans sucre et avec une cuillère à café de cannelle à l'intérieur. En quelques minutes, je me retrouvais devant sa porte. Aucuns bruits à l'intérieur. Je tapais à la porte à plusieurs reprises. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques tentatives que je la vis ouvrir la porte. De toute évidence, elle dormait encore. Elle était seulement vêtue d'une robe de chambre.

- Bonjour, lui dis-je simplement

- Oliver...

Elle me regardait, gênée et je ne compris pas tout de suite. Je ne tardai pas à le comprendre malgré tout. Je compris au moment précis où je vis Barry derrière elle, en boxer et torse-nu.

Je serrais les dents pour ne rien dire. Heureusement pour lui, j'étais seulement venu en Oliver Queen et mon arc et mes flèches étaient restés au QG. Felicity se tourna pour s'apercevoir que Barry se tenait juste derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et finit par croiser mon regard à nouveau.

- Oliver, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je...

C'est le moment que choisit Barry pour s'habiller rapidement et s'approcher de nous deux.

- Je devrais peut-être...aller faire un tour dit-il en désignant le couloir d'un doigt.

J'acquiesçais la mâchoire serré et me poussa pour le laisser sortir. Felicity ne dit pas un mot avant que je le fasse :

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle annonçais-je


	2. Chapter 2 - FIN DU ONE SHOT NUMERO 1

Chapitre 2 :

BONSOIR TOUT LE MONDE ! VOILA LA SUITE DE CE ONE-SHOT. JE M'ECARTE LEGEREMENT DE LA SERIE EN CE QUI CONCERNE LE CARACTERE DES PERSONNAGES POUR CETTE SUITE MAIS CA NE FAIT PAS DE MAL DE REVER UN PEU :) J'ESPERE SINCEREMENT QUE CETTE SUITE VOUS PLAIRA. CE ONE SHOT EST DONC TERMINE ET JE SAIS DEJA QUEL SERA MON PROCHAIN ONE SHOT, LONG ONE SHOT, JE DOIS DIRE. D'AVANCE, JE VOUS SOUHAITE A TOUS UNE EXCELLENTE ANNEE 2014 ! LAURA.

Point de vue de Felicity :

« Il faut qu'on parle ». C'est précisément ce qu'avait dit Oliver dés que les pas de Barry s'etaient éloignés. J'avais pris soin de ne pas croiser son regard, préférant concentrer mon attention sur le sol plutôt que sur les yeux Oliver. «Il faut qu'on parle » avait toujours fait parti de ce genre de phrase que j'avais toujours détesté parce qu'elle ne présageait rien de bon. Jamais. C'est exactement ce type de mots que prononcent vos parents lorsqu'ils veulent engager une conversation sérieuse avec vous. Dans mon cas, ce genre de discussions parentales concernaient toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre, la façon bien particulière que j'avais de m'intéresser à l'électronique dans la maison. Oui mais voilà, quelque chose me disait que la discussion qui s'annonçait avec Oliver n'avait rien à voir avec l'électronique.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda Oliver poliment, me tirant de mes pensées.

Il attendait patiemment devant la porte, un sac en main, attendant que je l'invite à entrer. Je m'appuyais contre le chambranle de la porte et croisais son regard. En temps normal, je me serais sans doute pousser, l'invitant à entrer sans me poser de question. J'aurais sans doute bafouiller quelque chose d'intelligible qui l'aurait fait sourire et nous serions déjà probablement en train de parlerà l'intérieur. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Et les raisons de ma réaction étaient on ne peut plus simples : 1) Il était 7 heures du matin et je n'étais pas vraiment prête à engager une discussion avec Oliver dans mon état de fatigue actuelle 2) Les évènements de la veille étaient encore ancrer dans mon esprit, et bien plus que je ne voulais si vous voulez mon avis. 3) J'étais définitivement et pour la première fois, en colère contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Oliver ? Lui demandais-je.

Je le vis réfléchir quelques secondes, probablement le temps qu'il lui fallut pour trouver une réponse suffisante qui me pousserait à le laisser entrer. Pincant les lèvres, il se contenta de soulever le sac qu'il avait en main pour me le présenter sans dire un mot. J'étais fatiguée, oui, mais pas assez pour ne pas sentir les effluves du café chaud. Si m'apporter du café brulant du meilleur café de la ville était une sorte de ruse de sa part pour me convaincre de le laisser entrer, ça fonctionnait. Je soupirais et l'invitais silencieusement à entrer, en prenant soin de resserer ma robe de chambre autour de ma taille. Je fermais la porte derrière lui tandis qu'il faisait déjà quelques pas dans la pièce, déposant les cafés sur le comptoir du bar américain, poussant ce qui devait être le mien dans ma direction dés que je m'approchais de la table.

Oliver balaya la pièce du regard du regard, s'attardant sur le canapé et sur les affaires de Barry qui s'y trouvaient. Quelque soit la raison qui l'avait menée jusque chez moi à 7heures du matin, je savais que le nom de « Barry » allait finir par ressurgir, d'une façon comme d'une autre. Au moment ou il finit par prononcer quelques mots, je compris que mon intuition ne me trompait pas.

- Est-ce qu'il a passé la nuit ici ? Me demanda-t-il très sérieux.

Je faillis lui répondre quelque choses qui ressemblait à « Non, il a débarquer a 6h du matin pour déposer ses affaires, torse-nu et en boxer » Je m'abstins de le dire. Je n'étais pas vraiment certaine qu'il apprécierait ce genre d'humour. Je soupirais en déposant le café sur la table avant même d'avoir eu l'occasion d'y gouter et me rapprochait d'Oliver.

- Oui, Oliver. Il n'avait nul part ou aller et je ne tenais pas à le laisser dormir dehors. Et bien que je ne tienne pas particulièrment à parler de ma vie sentimentale avec toi, il a juste dormi ici. Sur le canapé. Et moi dans mon lit. Toute seule.

J'allais la vague impression de devoir lui donner tous les détails de la situation, de la même façon que je justifierais la présence d'un garçon chez moi devant mes parents. Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que c'était terriblement génant de devoir apporter ce genre de s Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passa dans mon esprit lorsque je finis par ajouter autre chose, avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir.

- Et puis même s'il s'était effectivement passé autre chose, que je ne détaillerais pas, je ne devrais même pas avoir à me justifier devant toi.

Je le vis pincer les lèvres, comme s'il était en train de retenir une remarque qui ne m'aurait sans doute pas plu. J'imagine que cette remarque devait être bien pire que celle qu'il finit par me faire.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis... me dit-il simplement.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Lui répondis-je presque aussitôt, sans réfléchir.

- Tu ne le connais même pas, tu ne sais même pas quelles sont ses intentions, pas plus que tu ne sais si ses intentions sont justes ou non !

Alors ça allait vraiment se passer comme ça ? Lui en train de me convaincre que je ne devrait pas faire confiance à Barry et moi en train de justifier le contraire ? Il n'y avait rien à justifier et je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il ait conscience que sans l'intervention de Barry, il ne serait pas là en train de me parler ou en train de me juger plutôt. Jamais les choses ne m'avaient parues aussi étranges avec Oliver. Nous n'avions jamais eu ce genre de discussion et pour être honnête, j'aurais évité volontiers ce genre de situation. Quelque chose n'allait pas et ce n'était pas juste Barry. Je repensais à la question que ce dernier m'avait posé la nuit dernière : « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous? » Non, non,non. Ne pense pas à ça maintenant Felicity, surtout pas à ça. Je secouais la tête pour chasser mes pensées en même temps que je sentais le regard pesant d'Oliver sur moi. Contre toute attente, je pointais un doigt accusateur dans sa direction, tandis que je m'éloignais de lui.

- On ne va pas avoir cette discussion, Oliver. JE n'aurais pas ce genre de discussion, surtout pas avec toi. Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi, je suis assez grande pour prendre ce genre de décisions, sans avoir besoin d'avoir ton consentement !

Une fois encore, je retins des mots blessants qui manquèrent de jaillir hors de ma bouche, quelque chose qui impliquerait Isabel et la Russie. Je n'eus pas besoin de le dire parce que je su précisément qu'il savait à quoi je pensais. Mon regard et les larmes qui avaient déjà fait leur chemin jusqu'au bord de mes yeux l'avaient sans doute alerter. Au lieu de ça, je pris le café entre mes mains et prit une gorgée. Un mocha avec de la cannelle. Comment diable faisait-il toujours pour savoir ce qui me plaisait, même dans u café ?! Je le vis pas se rapprocher de moi mais je sentis sa main contre mon bras.

- Je suis désolé, me dit-il sincèrement.

Je croisais son regard et détourna mes yeux presque aussitôt. Pas question de jouer la carte du regard cette fois. C'était beaucoup trop facile. Et beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi à gérer. Un seul regard et j'étais presque, je dis bien « presque », capable d'oublier ce que je lui reprochais.

- J'ai été un abruti, finit-il par murmurer.

Hmm. Au moins quelque chose sur lequel on était d'accord. Oliver avait prononcé ses mots sur un ton sincère malgré tout. Ce n'était pas des mots forcés. Il le pensait. Et c'est probablement tout ce qui comptait, non ? Je comprenais enfin la raison de sa venue. Et si Barry n'avait pas croisé son chemin, il se serait déjà probablement excusé plus tôt. Ce qui expliquait le café et la raison pour laquelle il était devant la porte de mon appartement à 7h du matin. C'était sûrement à moi de m'expliquer maintenant. Je n'attendis pas pour le faire.

- Ecoute, commençais-je en me rapprochant de lui, je sais que ma décision t'a...surpris. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres options, Oliver. Il n'y en avait que trois : Un, l'hôpital, ce qui impliquait, de fait, que tout le monde comprenne que tu était l'archer vert. Deux, te laisser mourir ou trois, appeler Barry, qui était le seul à pouvoir te venir en aide. Et quand je dis trois options, il n'y en avait que deux. Te laisser mourir n'était pas une option envisageable.

Je laissais mon regard croiser celui d'Oliver et ce que je vis dans ses yeux n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais lu dans son regard la veille. Et je pouvais presque affirmer qu'il comprenait enfin pourquoi j'avais fait ce que j'avais fait. Pourquoi ? Parce que si les rôles avaient étés inversés, je sais qu'il ferait exactement la même chose pour moi. Il n'aurait pas hésiter une seule allait répliquer quelque chose mais je l'empêcha de le faire en poursuivant.

- Je te demande juste de me faire confiance.

- Je te fais confiance mais...

- Je te demande de me faire confiance, le coupais-je une nouvelle fois, quand je t'affirme qu'il ne dira rien. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais, quelque part, on est pareil lui et moi et je sais qu'il ne dira rien.

Je le vis faiblement hôcher la tête et je pourrais presque arriver l'avoir entendu murmurer un « d'accord » presque imperceptible.

- J'ai été injuste avec toi hier, Felicity. Et je suis désolé. La vérité c'est que...

Oliver s'interrompit quelques secondes et je le laissais réfléchir, sans prononcer un seul mot, croisant quelques fois son regard lorsqu'il le dirigeait vers moi.

- La vérité c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas que de moi. Il s'agit aussi de toi. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger, pas encore. Je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée encore une fois. Sois prudente.

Je crois que j'étais restée là quelques secondes, à le regarder dans les yeux sans pouvoir dire quelque chose. Oliver Queen avait toujours été une sorte de mystère à mes yeux et malgré le fait que nous travaillions ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant, ce genre de discussions n'arrivait jamais. La seule chose que je trouva à faire fut de m'approcher et de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue en ajoutant un « Je le serais ».

- Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir laisser ton arc et tes flèches de côté la prochaine fois que tu verras Barry ? Lui demandais-je, un sourire aux lèvres, en reculant d'un pas.

Je le vis acquiescer, retenant un sourire lui aussi.

- Je pense que ça devrait pouvoir se faire, oui.

Je le remerciais d'un regard. Je savais que ça prendrait sans doute du temps pour qu'Oliver accepte de lui faire confiance mais peu importe. L'important était qu'il me fasse suffisamment confiance pour suivre mon avis sur la question. Je savais tout aussi bien qu'il le faisait pour moi, pas pour lui. Après avoir prit une autre gorgée de mon café, je désignais la salle de bain derrière moi.

- Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser Mr. Queen, je devrais aller me préparer pour rejoindre le QG . Digg m'attend et si tu n'as pas fait fuir définitivement Barry, il devrait aussi m'attendre. On doit toujours faire des recherchers pour comprendre qui se cache derrière tout ça.

Il hocha la tête et commença à se diriger vers la porte, l'entrouvant pour sortir.

- Oliver...l'arretais-je avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

Son regard se tourna vers moi et je murmurais un «merci pour le café» sincère. Il me sourit en retour et quitta l'appartement en refermant la porte derrière lui après m'avoir jeté un dernier regard.

FIN


	3. One Shot 2 Partie 1

**BONSOIR TOUT LE MONDE:) JE REVIENS AVEC CE ONE SHOT QUE JE VOULAIS ECRIRE DEPUIS QUELQUES SEMAINES MAINTENANT. J'AI EU PAS MAL DE MAL A ECRIRE CETTE PREMIERE PARTIE ALORS J'ESPERE QU'ELLE VOUS PLAIRA. FAITES MOI SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ:)****DERNIERE CHOSE : MERCI DU FOND DU COEUR A CEUX QUI ME LAISSENT TOUT LE TEMPS DES REVIEWS, QUOI QUE JE POSTE, C'EST SUPER D'AVOIR AUTANT DE SOUTIENS ALORS MERCI ENCORE ! ****LAURA**

**Première partie**

**Point de vue de Felicity : **

Assise à même le sol, les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, j'étais incapable de réfléchir, ni même de penser à quoi que ce soit. La seule chose que je remarquais était la façon dont mon corps était secoué par des spasmes, de plus en plus fort, et du bruit que faisaient mes dents lorsqu'elles s'entrechoquaient entre elles. Rien d'autre. J'eus vaguement conscience qu'on se rapprochait de moi et un instant plus tard, je vis le visage d'un homme se pencher sur moi, ses traits du visage marqués par l'inquiétude. J'observais ses lèvres bouger sans être capable de comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'il me disait. La façon dont il m'observait me laissait entendre qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une question à laquelle j'étais censée répondre, question qu'il semblait répéter inlassablement. Je fis tout mon possible pour rassembler ma concentration et dans le brouillard, je parvins à distinguer quelques bribes de phrases, quelques mots qu'il prononçait et qui finirent par prendre un tant soit peu de sens dans ma tête. « Blessée » et « Hôpital » furent les seuls mots que je réussis à comprendre et l'air inquiet qu'il affichait ne laissait aucuns doutes possibles sur la question qu'il ne cessait de me poser. Il voulait savoir si j'étais blessée et plus encore, si j'avais besoin qu'on m'emmène à l'hôpital. Je rassemblais les quelques forces que j'avais encore pour secouer négativement la tête et l'arrêta d'un geste de la main lorsque je le vis se rapprocher de moi, l'empêchant d'avancer.

Si vous me demandiez comment je suis arrivé jusqu'au QG, je serais probablement incapable de vous répondre. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'avais trouvé suffisamment de force pour me relever, pour murmurer un « je vais bien » quasi inaudible et que quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais à marcher dans les rues quasi désertes, faisant un pas après l'autre, les genoux tremblants, sans savoir jusqu'où je serais capable d'aller avant que mes jambes décident de ne plus me porter. Retourner au QG m'avait paru être une évidence, je n'y avais même pas réfléchis plus d'une demi-seconde. Sans doute parce que cet endroit était devenu une sorte de second chez moi et qu'en y réfléchissant bien, j'y passais bien plus de temps que dans mon propre appartement. Je m'y était repris à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir valider le bon code de la porte d'entrée..

Pour être honnête, je m'attendais à trouver le QG plongé dans le noir mais quand je passa la porte et m'engageais prudemment dans les escaliers, je compris que je n'étais pas seule. J'entendis la respiration saccadée de Diggle. Il s'entrainait sur le matelas et s'arrêta à la minute où il m'aperçut au bas des escaliers. Je savais qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais ici. J'étais partie il y a peu de temps, deux heures tout au plus. La nuit aurait dû être calme. Diggle était censée retrouver Carly au Big Belly Burger et quant à Oliver, il était occupé à assister à un dîner de famille obligatoire. Et moi … moi je devais déjà être chez moi et je devrais déjà être enfouie sous un amas de couverture devant la télé si... Si tout ça ne s'était pas passé, si... Je chassais mes souvenirs hors de ma tête tandis que j'observais Diggle se diriger d'un pas rapide vers moi.

Felicity, tu ne devrais pas être déjà...

Il stoppa sa phrase quand il fut suffisamment près de moi pour voir l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Je baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. En baissant le regard, je pris conscience de ce qui l'avait sans doute alerter en premier lieu. Le bas de ma robe était déchirée et sur mes bras, des bleus commençaient déjà à se former. Diggle fit un pas en avant pour se rapprocher de moi mais je l'arrêtais, mes mains se plaçant rapidement devant moi pour me protéger. Dieu merci il n'insista pas et recula même d'un pas pour me laisser plus d'espace. Je l'en remerciais silencieusement.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Est-ce que tu es blessée ?

Je secouai la tête négativement et tacha même de lui sourire pour tenter de le rassurer. J'imagine que ça ne fonctionna pas parce que dés que je le fis, je le vis sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche.

J'appelle Oliver déclara-t-il. Ce n'était pas une proposition qu'il me faisait, il était catégorique.

Non ! Répliquais-je aussitôt. Digg, s'il te plait, dis-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. S'il te plait. J'ai juste besoin de … Donne moi quelques minutes, d'accord ?

Il hésita quelques secondes mais finit par acquiescer. Je le souris faiblement et fis quelques pas pour le contourner. Sans dire un mot, je me dirigeai vers la petite salle de bain au bout de la salle et m'y enfermai sans attendre qu'il ne dise un mot de plus.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps j'étais restée là, assise dans la baignoire, les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine. Je sentais le jet de la douche s'abattre contre mon dos et peu importait la température de l'eau, peu importait si la pièce entière était en train d'être totalement embuée, j'avais toujours aussi froid et je ne parvenais pas à réfréner les tremblements de mon corps. Je laissais mes larmes se mêler aux gouttes d'eau en même temps que les évènements de la soirée me revenaient systématiquement en tête. C'était comme si tout passait en boucle, encore et encore, sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher ses souvenirs de remonter à la surface. Je revoyais sa main agripper mon cou, serrant ma gorge jusqu'à ce que mes yeux soient embués de larmes et m'empêchant de prendre une bouffée d'air. Je revoyais sa main s'enrouler autour de ma taille avant qu'il ne me colle contre lui tandis que sa main droite descendait déjà contre le haut de ma cuisse.

Diggle interrompit mes souvenirs lorsque ses coups résonnèrent contre la porte de la salle de bain. J'imagine que j'avais passé bien plus de temps dans cette pièce que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Felicity ? Demanda-t-il avant que d'autres coups ne résonnent dans la pièce.

Je ravalais mes larmes et réussis à prononcer quelques mots, juste quelques uns : « Cinq minutes » avant que je ne me remette à fixer le sol de la baignoire sans vraiment le voir. J'aurais pu rester ici pendant des heures si Digg n'avait pas été de l'autre côté de la porte. Rester sous l'eau me permettait de ne pas me laisser envahir par ce qui s'était produit ce soir, une manière comme une autre de me protéger j'imagine. Sortir de cette pièce signifiait le contraire. Cela signifiait devoir donner des explications. Et ça, je ne le voulais pas. La seule chose que je voulais en ce moment c'était rentrer, m'allonger et m'enfouir sous les couvertures et me persuader que tout cela ne s'était pas passé. Parce que c'est ce que je ressentais plus ou moins en ce moment. Parce que la seule chose que vous êtes capable de ressentir dans ces moments là, c'est ce sentiment de choc qui vous submerge et cette voix dans votre tête qui vous dit que tout ça n'a pas pu arriver, ou du moins pas à vous. Et pourtant.

Je mis quelques minutes à sortir de la pièce, j'entendais Diggle faire les cent pas dans la pièce adjacente pendant que je m'occupais à dissimuler les bleus qui commençaient à se former sur ma peau. Vainement. Parce que quoi que je puisse faire, tout restait visible. Je finis par me rhabiller et attrapais le peignoir de bain accroché au haut de la porte, en prenant soin de ne pas croiser mon reflet dans le miroir encore une fois.

Diggle m'attendait à quelques pas de la porte seulement et au vu du regard qu'il porta sur moi, je savais qu'il était resté dans les environs durant tout le temps que j'avais passé dans la salle de bain. Au cas où j'aurais besoin de son aide. Il ne chercha pas à se rapprocher de moi et se contenta de m'adressa un faible sourire.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il simplement d'une voix douce, pour ne pas m'effrayer d'avantage sans doute.

Disons juste que j'ai croisé la route de quelqu'un que... je n'étais pas censé croisé dis-je en détournant les yeux.

Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Ou Oliver ? On aurait pu...

Diggle; l'interrompis-je brusquement. Pas maintenant, s'il te plait, je..

Au moment ou je sentis ma voix se briser, je stoppais ma phrase, consciente que Diggle n'insisterait pas. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Tout n'était plus qu'un énorme brouhaha dans ma tête et je savais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je n'avais pas cherché à appeler l'un deux quand j'avais compris que la situation tournait mal. La vérité, c'est que j'avais été incapable de bouger, incapable même d'articuler quelques mots. Le plus étrange là-dedans c'est que j'avais pensé à cette situation des dizaines de fois au moins. J'avais pensé à ce que je ferais au cas où ce genre de chose m'arriverait à moi. Et quand vous y pensez, tout vous paraît logique ou presque : sortir son téléphone et composer un numéro que vous connaissez ou même celui de la police, appelez à l'aide en espérant que quelqu'un vous entende, vous défendre comme vous le pouvez etc etc. La vérité ? C'est que vous ne faites rien de tout ça. Vous restez paralysée. C'est tout.

Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

Ramène moi juste chez moi, s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas venue en voiture alors...

Bien sûr.

Diggle se pencha pour récupérer sa veste sur l'une des chaises du bureau et du coin de l'oeil je le vis attraper une couverture et il finit par se rapprocher de moi. Sans m'en rendre compte je reculais d'un pas et Diggle s'immobilisa avant de me sourire.

Je vais juste te mettre ça sur les épaules,d'accord ?

J'hochais la tête en même temps que je croisais les bras autour de ma poitrine et ce ne fut qu'a ce moment là que je pris conscience que les tremblements avaient repris. Je le laissais s'approcher. Il me glissa la couverture autour des épaules en prenant soin de ne pas me toucher et je m'empressai de la resserrer autour de ma poitrine.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Du moins je m'en rendis compte au moment ou Diggle m'ouvrit la porte passagère pour que je sorte. Aucuns de nous deux n'avaient parlé de tout le trajet jusqu'à mon appartement et c'était mieux comme ça. Diggle insista pour me raccompagner jusqu'à ma porte et me conseilla simplement de verrouiller l'appartement dés qu'il serait parti. Il ne me demanda rien de plus sur ce qui s'était passé et j'étais heureuse qu'il l'ait fait bien que je savais très bien que je devrais donner des explications. A un moment ou a un autre.

J'imagine que je n'avais pas imaginé devoir donner des explications aussi rapidement. Seulement quelques minutes après le départ de Diggle, la sonnette de la porte retentit et je n'eus pas besoin de regarder pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Oliver. Sans retirer la chaine, j'entrouvis la porte, en prenant soin de dissimuler la partie de mon visage où les bleus se formaient le plus. J'avais demandé à Diggle ne pas l'avertir. Mais j'aurais du me douter qu'il n'avait pas écouté et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait sans doute que c'était la seule personne qui puisse me réconforter en ce moment. Ce que je vis en premier fut la surprise sur son visage, presque le même regard que celui que m'avait porté Diggle.

Hé ! Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit que j'allais passer voir comment tu allais déclara-t-il simplement avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

J'ai dit à Digg que c'était inutile de t'appeler. Ce n'est rien et... je vais bien.

Prononcer ces derniers mots étaient plus difficiles que je ne pensais et je ne sais pas si je devais être rassurée ou non mais Oliver n'était pas dupe. Il posa une main sur la porte, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je la referme d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Dans ce cas, je suppose que tu ne verras aucuns inconvénients à ce que je rentre ? Me dit-il en ne détachant pas ses yeux des miens. Ce fut moi qui brisa notre échange en premier, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps et soupirai.


End file.
